


Hey baby, would you like to peek at my hardcover?

by Decalcomania



Series: (Got me gone) [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Library Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decalcomania/pseuds/Decalcomania
Summary: "Come on, you know I can work you fast and get you off in less than 5 minutes. You'd be back to your work sooner than you can say orgasm."Jaebum’s groan is elicited by more than pleasure this time."Babe, I don't think i've told you as much this week but you really have the most appalling dirty talk sometimes."





	

Jaebum yawns and stretches on the chair, giving a well-needed release to his tensed muscles. He's been in the library since morning and apart from Jinyoung coming to annoy him a few times while pretending to do his job as a librarian assistant, he hasn't seen more than two people. Nor heard many more, not many people favoring the secluded corner he's in. Jaebum can see why:  it's not the most welcoming with his piles upon piles of old books and dictionaries of dead languages. Not to mention the steep drop in temperature that occurs between the 3 rd floor and last one where he is.

 

He cuddles into his scarf and cardigan. It is a bit cold and humid, but it's worth the complete quiet he's surrounded with. He doesn't go too often to the library but he likes to do so whenever he's stuck on a song or choreography. He's tried keeping at it without success, and while the mountain trek on Sunday had been a wonderful moment to share with Youngjae, it hadn't been fruitful otherwise. In those rare cases of being completely stuck, he's found out the best way for him to work through that was to do anything but the task at hand, to find something interesting and challenging to read and focus on that for a while. Counter-intuitive but none the less efficient. He didn't have any real breakthrough but he's a bit clearer on why he's stuck and the steps he might do to help with that.

 

He decides it's time for a pause and he checks on his phone first thing, opening once more the selfies Youngjae's sent him since they parted way at breakfast. Jaebum lets out a sigh and muse over how he should have insisted for more goodbye kisses than the few he got. Not that it would have made him miss Youngjae any less, but at least he could have derived some pleasure from annoying Mark. After all, Jaebum didn't appreciate one bit being told to “find some chill” for showering his boyfriend with perfectly normal demonstrations of affection.

He looks up from his phone at the sound of footsteps, faint but still echoing in the quiet of the room, and can't fight the delighted smile he gets when he sees his boyfriend making his way towards him. What a wonderful surprise. Jaebum leans back, eyes raking over Youngjae, taking in the golden hues the late afternoon light is painting him with, loving how they showcase so aptly his radiance.

 

Youngjae all but saunters those last few steps, making Jaebum chuckle before he's cut off by a quick kiss.

 

“Jagi,” Youngjae says simply in greetings and smiles at him, bright and big.

 

He ignores the chairs in favor of sitting on the table just beside Jaebum, who takes some time to admire his boyfriend's thighs from his vantage point. The sight hasn't lost any of its appeal, no matter all the times and ways Jaebum has gotten up close and personal with them over the last few months. And considering he's written an actual song about them over the summer break, there is no doubt the fascination is here to stay. Jaebum greedily runs a hand over the thigh closest to him and use his other hand to pull Youngjae down for a longer kiss. One kiss turns into a multitude and they don't exchange anything but breaths, saliva, and caresses on skin and hair for a while. The smack their lips make when they finally draw apart resonates loudly in the room, and Jaebum chuckles at the cautious look Youngjae takes around the room.

 

“There's no one but us, Jae-yah, don't worry... You can kiss me to your heart's content. I'm all yours.”

 

Youngjae laughs as quietly as he's able to, with one hand on his mouth to muffle the sound, and smacks him on the chest “You're so greasy!”

 

Jaebum doesn't deny it and opens his arms wide in invitation, the distance between them still too large for his taste.

 

Youngjae raises his eyebrows at the gesture “Are you seriously asking me to sit on your lap? In public?”

 

Jaebum just smiles, arms still wide open “Like I said, there's no one around. Hasn't been for the past three hours.” His smile turns sharp and smug “Come on, baby, you know you want it.”

 

Youngjae shoots him an unimpressed look but he laughs again, unrestrained this time when Jaebum throws in a wink. When he replies, it's with his distinct tint of playful flirtation that Jaebum is so weak for“Sure. Give it to me...”

 

His grin makes it quite apparent how proud he is of himself for the godawful innuendo, and Jaebum can't help but grin too, even as he pulls him into his lap. He dearly hopes the librarian isn't going to make the round near his secluded corner, as he could do without another scolding for improper conduct. Youngjae had been so mortified that, to Jaebum's dismay, he had become a lot more restrained in his public displays of affection for a fortnight following the incident. The withdrawal had been terrible and Jinyoung had been less than understanding about his complaints.

 

Youngjae puts his arms around Jaebum's neck as soon as he's settled across his thighs and takes advantage of the few centimeters he has on him to plant a kiss on his twin eyelid moles.

 

“So how are you doing?”

 

“Well, I now have a lapful of gorgeous, so I couldn't be any better really.” He replies with a grin.

 

Youngjae lets out a short shocked burst of laughter and smacks him once more “Oh my god, stop it with the grease Jaebum! And you know I meant your assignment. Any luck with it?”

 

Jaebum lets his head fall against Youngjae's neck and takes a deep breath. He smells so good: no cologne, just a hint of sweat and his natural scent underneath it.

 

“Some. But not as much as I would have liked. Still, I think I'm getting closer...Maybe?”

 

He sighs and nuzzles the warm skin for comfort.Youngjae slides a hand through his hair, thumb caressing his scalp in soothing motions which have Jaebum closing his eyes within seconds as a contented moan escapes him.

 

"Did you eat?”

 

“Yeah. Jinyoung dragged me out of here at the end of his shift, two hours ago.”

 

“... It's almost 5.”

 

Jaebum opens his eyes and leans back, taking in the sight of his now disgruntled boyfriend. He smiles and kisses the downturn of his lips as well as his small frown.

 

“I'm fine, baby. I ate a lot.”

 

Youngjae sighs.“You better have.”

 

He leans down to bite on his earlobe, admonition clear. The pain is sharp, but the feeling of lips and teeth around the pierced flesh has Jaebum squirm slightly in his chair at the sudden wave of arousal. His ears have always been sensitive, but now even more so: he tends to get high-strung after being confined for too long, his body quickly accumulating energy and seeking any kind of release for it.

 

Being in his lap, Youngjae registers the barely aborted movement as soon as it occurs.

 

“Oh,” he says softly, lips brushing against the earlobe.

 

The warm puff of air on the wet patch of skin turns Jaebum on even more and he has no hope to contain the low groan the sensation elicits. And damn it but Youngjae has to stop and get off his lap now before all blood that should be supplying Jaebum's brain rushes out to his dick until he can't think of all the reasons why this is a bad idea.

 

“Jae-yah, you sh-”

 

He closes his eyes and lets out another groan, louder this time, when Youngjae starts nipping on the tender flesh again, obviously unwilling to pay heed to the caution in Jaebum's tone. Jaebum tries again to put an end to it: even if he enthusiastically wants what is happening, he knows damn well they shouldn't continue any further. Indeed, with their tendency to get carried away, it won't take much longer before they start rutting against each other for all the world to see.

 

But Jaebum can't concentrate past the feeling of Youngjae taking the soft flesh into his mouth and nibbling it, past the warmth of hands caressing his neck and chest. Youngjae abandons the earlobe in favor of running his tongue along the rest of Jaebum's ear. He follows the helix, biting on it, occasionally slipping his tongue in the folded flesh, which never fails to make Jaebum choke on air. He goes slowly until he reaches the top of the ear and then sucks on his cartilage piercing, hard. At the same time, he starts rubbing circles around Jaebum's nipples, the faint fabric of the shirt doing nothing to hinder the stimulation.

 

Jaebum moans, too taken aback to control the volume of his voice, and the unrestrained sound carries across the room. He flushes in embarrassment, but still can't stop himself from clutching at Youngjae's waist and lifting his hips until he's all but jabbing his crotch against the side of his boyfriend's thighs. Youngjae gasps at the movement, releasing the piercing he was so busy playing with. He stills his hand as well, which allows Jaebum to regain some semblance of control, even if barely.

 

“B-baby, we can't...” he croaks, eyes still closed, trying to focus in spite of the lustful haze which envelopes him. Looking at Youngjae right now is as inadvisable as it gets.

 

Youngjae lets out a small whine in protest but he doesn't try to play with Jaebum's ear or nipples again at least. But neither does he lean away or remove hid hands from Jaebum’s chest, and the promise contained in this proximity is heady in and of itself.

 

“Come on, Jaebum. Just a little more...”

 

Jaebum shivers at the whispered words and at the warm exhalation against the side of his face which accompanies them. And there's nothing that Jaebum would want more than yield and lose himself to the pleasure pulsing through his body but they shouldn't so he calls on every bit of his fast fraying self-restraint.

He bites hard on his lip and tenses all his muscles to redirect the blood away from his cock. He also straightens up and backs up into his chair to put some distance between his hips and Youngjae's thighs. Finally, he turns to him and takes his chin in his hand, looking at him with all the firmness he can muster at the moment:

 

“Jae-yah stop! Damn, I can't believe you...Don't you remember what happened the last time, with the librarian trying her best not to yell at us? And we were only making out.”

 

Youngjae shoots him a fierce look and suddenly ducks his head, biting on Jaebum's thumb until he releases him, not too little stunned and aroused.

 

“Well, technically you were also groping my ass.”

 

Jaebum snorts. It's still nothing compared to what they were doing not a minute ago.“Your point?”

 

Youngjae rolls his eyes. “It won't happen again. The library is almost deserted as it is, no one will come all the way up here, especially not when everyone knows how freezing it is this time of year...”

 

Jaebum groans, still in a daze, not helped with the way Youngjae has started to rock slowly against him. He puts both of his arms on the slender waist to put an end to it, but the motion only subsides by a fraction. It doesn't quite come into contact with his crotch, but it is evocative enough that Jaebum has to force down a dry swallow. He smacks Youngjae on the knee to stop it. It turns out to be a bad idea when Youngjae takes his hand and moves it between his slightly opened thighs before closing them on it. The warmth of it is amazing, especially in contrast with the cold air, and Jaebum would very much love to take advantage and grope the plump flesh the way Youngjae is obviously inviting him to do. But he has to be the reasonable one since his tease of a boyfriend seems set on renouncing any decency and just getting it on. He manages to yank his hand free and grips warningly into Youngjae's waist.

 

“Baby...”

 

“Jagi please...” Youngjae pleads and presses kisses to Jaebum's mouth and neck, hands resuming their massaging of his chest again.

 

Jaebum tenses and tries to raises an arm to block the motions of the hands on his chest. He's not as efficient as he would have liked since Youngjae licking and biting proves to be a powerful distraction, but in the end, he manages to capture both wrists.

 

Youngjae lets out a low whine at the constraint and draws his most powerful weapon as of yet."Oppa..."

 

Jaebum closes his eyes, heat pooling fast in his gut at the word and the breathy tone. He bites down his groan just barely. Youngjae is being so fucking unfair.

 

"Don't you dare, Choi Youngjae."

 

"Is that any way to call your boyfriend ?"

 

Jaebum counters Youngjae's frown with a raise of his eyebrow.

 

"It's your name ?"

 

"You know what I mean. Most of the time you're « babe » this, « baby boy » that. You barely call me by my name unless it's to scold me."

 

Jaebum shakes his head at the statement but nonetheless kisses him right on his pout. First, it's nothing more than a faint press of lips but he deepens it soon enough, intent on making Youngjae lose his frown and rendering him as breathless as he did him. He shouldn't, he knows that. He's a focused guy but he loves Youngjae to distraction. Quite literally too. Jinyoung is still giving him stinky eyes almost daily for the time last month when he's been the unaware witness of their lack of discretion. He didn't find Jaebum's « it was supposed to be just a blowjob, we got carried away, and come on we didn't see each other for weeks» excuse even close to satisfying. 

Which Jaebum can understand, but it's not like he wanted for him and Youngjae to get caught in the act. He just got so lost into Youngjae he forgot to sent a text to Jinyoung to beg for more alone time. And really, while Jaebum did his best to muffle it, he's pretty sure he wasn't discreet in expressing his appreciation of Youngjae fucking into him: Jinyoung should have guessed what was going on before he opened the door. Jaebum still feels very embarrassed and sorry about it, but he also can't deny the amusement he gets sometimes when he remembers Jinyoung's blood curling scream of horror and anger.

 

So he knows better than to give in when he's not 100% sure they won't be interrupted. It doesn't stop him from kissing Youngjae again and again, only drawing back after earning a few sighs and moans, but he still tries to be the voice of reason when he speaks up.

 

" Youngjae baby, as much as I would love to go the full dry humping until we come route with you, we shouldn't. You know that."

 

It doesn't sound too convincing to his own ears but he has a very needy, very tempting boyfriend on his lap so he figures he should be cut some slack.

 

"I see how it is. We've been dating for not even eight months yet and the passion is already gone..."

 

Jaebum channels Jinyoung to shoot him the most unimpressed look in his repertoire.

 

"We fucked today."

 

"Come on, it was before we went to sleep. Does it really count?"

 

“It does if my ass is still sore. And it is.”

 

Youngjae has the grace to look sheepish about it. For a few seconds anyway. It doesn't take long until he's laughing and planting kisses on Jaebum’s face in between chuckles.

 

"You're the one who was begging me to go harder. You can't fault me for being a considerate lover.”

 

Jaebum snorts. "Like you needed the encouragement."

 

Youngjae looks at him with a prim stare that could rival any librarian's whenever the keep silent rule is stamped on.

 

"What can I say? For most people, it takes more than a few months for their passion to burn out."

 

He looks hurt and while Jaebum knows it's all pretend, he's admittedly putty in Youngjae's hands. Also, he doesn't know anymore why he's arguing against the whole idea. It's not like he hasn't had a vivid flash of him fucking Youngjae on the table as soon as he's seen him walk through the door.

 

« You.are.ridiculous, » he tells Youngjae, punctuating each work with a small peck on his lips.

 

"Am not," Youngjae pouts and, close as they are, Jaebum feels it against his lips.

 

He doesn't even think and captures it between his lips, slipping his tongue in at Youngjae's first appreciative moan. It doesn't take long before he too is moaning at the hot and wet contact. They break apart when Youngjae moves to rearrange himself on Jaebum’s lap. The latter loses all the air in his lungs when Youngjae finally settles face to him, thighs around his hips and crotch right against his. From this point onward their kissing grows more desperate, all slickness and frenzy, while hands wander in hair and under clothes, cold skin raising goosebumps where it lands. And this time, when Youngjae starts rocking against him, Jaebum grips his waist to bring him closer and not further away. He grinds their crotch together over and over again, their loud moans barely contained by their melded mouths. He's more than half hard by this point and Youngjae is visibly as turned on as he is. The whimpers he makes whenever they break apart for air ratchet up Jaebum’s arousal until he feels painfully constricted by his jeans and need to get off.

 

"I want to suck you off," Youngjae says suddenly, voice tight and rough from the ragged breaths he's been drawing the last minutes and cheeks flushing.

 

He's a picture, all red mouth, heaving chest and heavily lidded eyes, but it is his words which ruin Jaebum the most. Youngjae is well aware of how the combination of coyness and shamelessness he's a master of makes Jaebum's willpower fray until it's nothing more than a distant and long-forgotten notion and he's never been afraid of playing dirty.

 

"Fuck, Youngjae..."

 

Youngjae smirks at his wound up response, obviously the one he was expecting, and grinds harder against him, sucking on his throat at the same time.

 

"That too if you want. I'm not sure we could get away with it here, though. But a blowjob is totally feasible. And come on, you know I can work you fast and get you off in less than 5 minutes. You'd be back to your work sooner than you can say orgasm."

 

Jaebum’s groan is elicited by more than pleasure this time.

 

"Babe, I don't think I've told you as much this week but you really have the most appalling dirty talk sometimes."

 

Youngjae shrugs and rolls a nipple between thumb and forefinger "I wasn't even trying. But I'm sitting in your lap, I can feel how worked up you are."

 

Jaebum does his best to contain any more lewd sounds from escaping him and gives a dry look to the hands under his shirt and down to the hips rolling against his.

 

"Really? I sure have no idea why..."

 

"You could have stopped me. You haven't."

 

He leans down to kiss him as if to prove his point. Jaebum complies willingly and slides his hands in Youngjae’s back pockets, groping his ass and pulling him closer still, deepening the kiss to muffle their moans as he resumes their rocking against each other. He's way past caring about any interruption now. They don't stop for a while until Jaebum remembers he's not too keen on coming in his pants. He hasn't for a few years now and he'd like to keep it that way, so he draws back and stills the motions of their hips.

 

"You know damn well I'm not the best at refusing you anything. But how come you're so needy anyway? You usually are able to wait at least until the end of the day to jump me..."

 

Youngjae shrugs again and drops his head to suck on his neck.

 

"You're really hot today. And my classes were super boring so I’ve spent hours just thinking about you. I've been horny since noon."

 

He stops talking in favor of attacking Jaebum’s ear again, licking and sucking the piercings one by one, effectively turning Jaebum’s brain to jelly in less than a minute. When he's done he whispers right against the shell.

 

"Come on Jaebum, let's go to the latin and greek section. You know no one will interrupt us. You could fuck my face at your leisure."

 

He ends his already compelling argument by dropping his hand from where it was underneath Jaebum’s shirt to his crotch, which he palms without hesitation. The heat and pressure of it feel damnably good and Jaebum gasps in pleasure, raising his hips for more friction. Youngjae's won, by a landslide, there's no way Jaebum can turn that down, not when he's getting hornier by the second with the way his mind is supplying him with plenty of memories of Youngjae on his knees, mouth stretched around his cock.

 

As soon as Jaebum nods, Youngjae gets off his lap and pulls him by the arm to an even more secluded place, shooting him half lidded glances along the way. When they arrive at the aforementioned section, he doesn't waste any time, pushing Jaebum against one of the shelves and, after a circonspect look around, he gets on his knees.

 

They haven't even done anything, but like always Jaebum feels winded by the picture of his boyfriend in this position, gazing at him with a mix of shyness and fierce need, like there's nothing he could possibly want more than Jaebum's cock in his mouth.Youngjae makes a quick work of the button but doesn't pull the zipper right away. Instead he mouths Jaebum's already hard cock through the thick fabric and rubs his cheek against it with a delighted moan.

 When he finally opens the jeans, he still doesn't go for it, preferring to run his nose against the cloth covered shaft, from its base right to the half covered pubic hair. Jaebum both loves it and regrets not going commando like he does most of the time. He's already so turned on that the contact feels both not enough and too much and it makes him want to growl in frustration.

 

"You smell so fucking good..." Youngjae murmurs around the base of his cock, taking a deep breath to emphasize his words.

 

All air is punched out of Jaebum's lungs at the sight and words. But right now he'd rather have Youngjae put his mouth on him and comment on his taste rather than his smell.

 

"Come on, get on with it Jae-yah! You're killing me here..."

 

But Youngjae doesn't listen to him, and instead of pulling the boxers down like Jaebum desperately needs him to do, he lifts up Jaebum's shirt with one hand and drops a kiss to his navel. He doesn't stop there either, caressing Jaebum's side with his free hand while he rubs his face against the skin. Jaebum feels a twinge of self-consciousness at his less than flat stomach after the big meal he's had, but it doesn't last long under Youngjae's caresses.

Youngjae has a thing for his tummy, it's nothing new. He makes it obvious once more with his hands kneading into the soft flesh, while he drops wet open mouthed kisses against it, along with some nips and bites. This isn't the kind of stimulation Jaebum has been craving for since he started to rock against his crotch, but the way Youngjae nuzzles his slightly curved out belly and exhales soft happy sighs makes him flush hotly all the same. Every kiss feels like Youngjae is spelling how much loves him, in teeth and tongue and lips and hot breath, and while Jaebum's quite secure about their relationship, it doesn't feel any less heady.

 

"I love you. So much," he manages to breathe out despite the weight pressing down his chest and lungs and the lump in his throat.

 

And god, does he ever, their months together only strengthening his previous conviction that Youngjae was pretty much it for him. Youngjae stills at the words. His frame go tense, tongue and lips hovering over the skin in trembling balance, hands clutching hard enough that Jaebum can already picture the bruises they'll leave behind. He shivers at the thought. Then Youngjae leans back and looks up, bright eyes, flushed cheeks, and shiny red mouth, and stares at Jaebum like he has wrecked him with his words. He takes a deep breath and croaks "Me too" before lunging forward again and pressing frantic kisses on Jaebum's stomach.

 

He dips his tongue into the navel, and Jaebum squirms, the sensation weird but not quite unpleasant. Still, it's more reminiscent of the shiver you get from tickles rather than caresses, and there's a chuckle building up at the back of his throat. But it dies as soon as Youngjae begins licking at the hair below in short and long stripes, following the happy trail down to Jaebum's pubic hair again. He then inhales against the now wet patch of skin and Jaebum gasps at the cold-warm sensation. He wants to tell him to hurry but knows Youngjae won't pay him any mind, not when he seems to be enjoying himself a lot alternating between licking the fine air just above the coarser curls and blowing on it. Just as Jaebum is about to lose it and tell him to hurry anyway, Youngjae noses the line between the fabric of the boxers and the uncovered curls and takes the head of Jaebum's cock peeking out in his mouth for a hot second.

 

Jaebum moans loudly, too surprised by the sudden touch after the relentless teasing to bite down on it. Youngjae has the nerve to shush him. Jaebum opens his eyes to glare down at him and he's welcome by the sight of Youngjae with a finger against his mouth. He winks at him and in the same movement brings down the underwear before he takes the head more fully into his mouth. Jaebum swears and tries his best not to buck his hips too much. He'll be considerate, for now at least. Youngjae doesn't seem to mind in any way, too busy humming and flicking his tongue against the slit, which makes Jaebum gasp and grunt with abandon. Youngjae knows fully well how sensitive it is, and the playful glint in his eyes when he looks up tells how much he's enjoying how winded Jaebum is sounding already. He leans back and lets go of Jaebum's dick after a last flick of his tongue.

 

“You get so desperate so easily sometimes baby, I love it,” Youngjae whispers against his stomach while his hands massage his ass and the back of his thighs.

 

Jaebum's blood rushes to his face as well as his already engorged cock at the words. The endearment is innocuous enough, but Youngjae uses it rarely, and every time he does it's with the unsaid promise that he's going to take care of Jaebum like he's soft and breakable. It's taken him some time to admit how much he loves the feeling of being taken care of. But since he has, he doesn't hesitate to give Youngjae free rein to do anything he wants with him, never doubting how good he'll make him feel.

 

Youngjae sucks on his belly once, twice, thrice and adds “Not even a hint of face fucking, though? I'm surprised.”

 

Jaebum grunts and puts a thumb against the jutting lower lip “I'll let you set the pace.”

 

Youngjae takes the thumb in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it and retreats with a light suction on the tip. “Alright baby, I will...”

 

He takes Jaebum's cock in his mouth and works the gland and frenulum for a while then reclines until only his tongue remains on the head. Jaebum can clearly see the liquid pearls of precum when Youngjae licks them off and moans shamelessly at the taste. He then closes his mouth around the head again, sucking lightly on it, and it doesn't take long before Jaebum feels he shouldn't watch anymore for fear of coming from the sight.

 

He closes his eyes and reclines until his head brushes some book on the shelf. He concentrates on getting his breathing and groans under control when Youngjae starts to lap at his shaft, getting it nice and wet, perfect to slide his lips on. Then Youngjae takes him in his mouth again, way past the head this time, while he jerks the rest of the shaft with one hand and cups the scrotum with the other. Jaebum's moans at the feeling of having his dick and balls so perfectly enclosed only get louder when Youngjae starts sucking in earnest. His ragged breaths and pulsing blood are so loud they almost drown out the sound of a zipper being pulled down and Youngjae's loud groan as he starts working himself.

 

Jaebum slides a hand in Youngjae's soft hair. He doesn't do anything with it, neither pushing nor pulling it, letting Youngjae take the lead, as agreed upon. He just rests it on the scalp and enjoys the bobbing of the head while Youngjae swallows more and more of him.The tight suction is nothing short of perfect and he's soon reduced to loud exhalations and inarticulate noises while heat unfurls from the tip of his ears to his toes, setting his gut afire.The way Youngjae is moaning around his cock like Jaebum is the one giving him a treat makes him lose his mind a little.

 

He almost comes when Youngjae draws back and concentrate all his skills and enthusiasm on the head once more, the loud wet sounds of it echoing in the room as well as his mind. Jaebum opens his eyes, unable to resist the temptation of drinking in the enticing sight. His eyes meet Youngjae's before the latter swallows him down all the way to the root, nose burying into the dark curls, gag reflex long beaten into submission. He doesn't deep throat him for long but it's enough for Jaebum's voice to go hoarse with his initial shout and the following litany of expletives.

 

He watches in a daze as Youngjae pulls off slowly then kisses the tip of his cock, pre cum and spit making his lips glisten in such a provocative fashion that Jaebum feels all too close of painting the rest of his face white with his come. He thrusts his hips forward to get more friction and while Youngjae doesn't try to stop him or steady him with an arm across his stomach, he does smack him, hard, half on the ass half on his thigh. It doesn't sting as much as it would on bare skin but it still burns, and Jaebum feels incredibly turned on by it and the fear that someone's heard the noise.

 

“Behave, baby. Remember: I'm the one setting the pace,” Youngjae warns, voice low and gravelly.

 

There's steel mixed with his usual honey-warm voice and Jaebum lets out a loud moan, too aroused to help it. He clasps a hand over his mouth in a hurry to prevent a second one when Youngjae digs his fingers in Jaebum's thighs, raking them along a few centimeters. The faint noise they make on the fabric adds to the arousing touch and it takes Jaebum all he has not to jerk his hips again. He'll try to be good for Youngjae.

 

In a daze as he is, he startles at the press of fingers against the seam of his lips. He opens his mouth to inquire about it, but Youngjae doesn't let him do so and thrusts them forcefully in.

 

“Suck on them,” he instructs even as he swallows him down again.

 

And Jaebum does, mimicking on the index, middle and ring fingers the way Youngjae is rapidly bringing him to the brink of climax. He lathers them with saliva and works them from tip to base in quick succession. It feels obscene but doesn't come close to the loud sounds of Youngjae's throat as it works around his cock or the fainter ones he makes while jerking himself off at the same time.

 

Jaebum can't keep up after a while, mouth always open around a gasp, a whimper or a grunt, but Youngjae doesn't seem to mind, using both hands to pull down Jaebum's jeans and underwear to the middle of his thighs. The rush of cold air and the way the fabric dig into the flesh aren't exactly pleasant, but it barely registers when Youngjae takes his balls in his mouth and starts jerking him off. The steady rhythm of his hand and the wet warmth and light suction on the tender skin are so, so perfect and Jaebum's whole body is burning and throbbing with the need to come.

 

“B-abe please, I'm so, so close. Pl-please...”

 

He's half afraid that Youngjae will tease him like he so enjoys doing, always eager to make him beg harder, but he's luckily proven wrong. Youngjae laps up his balls a few times and goes to suck on Jaebum's dick again, setting a relentless pace with his mouth and hand. It feels good but not enough and just as Jaebum is about to say so, there are wet fingers pushing against his rim, still a bit loose from their middle of the night fucking.

 

The touch feels blunt, the saliva not nearly enough to make the breach slick, but the bulk of the discomfort is staved off by the expert way Youngjae is using his lips and tongue and hands. Jaebum shouts, his whole body going taut and he loses all self-control, bucking his hips erratically, unable to decide what he wants more of, the heat around his cock or the fullness in his ass. It doesn't take more than a few thrusts, of his dick between the soft lips and of fingers inside him, until he cums with a choked out grunt into Youngjae's warm wet mouth. His body feels like electricity is zapping all over him and too weak to properly stand on its own. Jaebum leans heavily on the shelf behind him, eyes closed as he waits for his breathing to calm down and the trembling in his thighs to subside.

 

When he comes to, the cold air doesn't sting as much as it did and as he looks down he understands why: Youngjae has tucked him back in his boxers and pulled his jeans up. He also has his shirt bunched up in one of his hands and is breathing warm puffs of air and moans against his naked stomach while he touches himself with his other hand. Jaebum's mouth turns dry at the sight and he swallows heavily. Youngjae looks up at the sound, and he moans even louder when his eyes meet Jaebum's, fist picking up the pace a few notches.

 

“Jae-jaebum, baby, I'm close. I need your mouth...”

 

Jaebum nods and helps him up. As soon as they're on the same level, he swivels them up and pushes him against the bookshelf. Then he kisses him with all the fading need he has, chasing his own taste, and wraps a hand around the hard cock, fingers entwining with Youngjae's. He jerks him off a few times but can't resist much longer the need to take him in his mouth and taste his come. Especially when Youngjae is begging for his lips and tongue between every kiss and slide of hands on him.

 

Jaebum gets on his knees in a hurry, not interested one bit in teasing his boyfriend. The floor is cold and hard, but he has more pressing matters at hand. Quite literally. Youngjae had the good idea to go without underwear, so Jaebum doesn't have to work around any annoying fabric before he takes him in his mouth. He swallows down as much as he can, working his hand around the rest. He whines at the taste of precum and goes to suck on the head to draw more of it. Youngjae always tastes so good and it never fails to make Jaebum lose it a little.

 

Youngjae is moaning and whining, unrestrained, and he is thrusting into Jaebum's mouth at an almost punishing pace, obviously desperate to get off. Jaebum feels not too little used and he enjoys every single second of it. However, he's now enough freed of the lustful haze to worry about the volume of Youngjae's sounds of pleasure. They've been lucky till now, especially since he did such a poor job at controlling his own, but they still could get caught. He pulls back with a pop and raises one hand to still the hips, thumb caressing the skin to offset the annoyance he's sure his boyfriend is feeling.

 

“Am I going to have to shush you, babe?”

 

Youngjae scowls, obviously not in the mood to entertain Jaebum's library themed innuendos.

 

“Am I going to have to make you gag on my cock for you to shut up and get on with it?”

 

As much as Jaebum never fails to be entertained by how Youngjae can't stand teasing when he's nearing release, he doesn't feel even close to amused now, not when the stern tone elicits a sharp prick of arousal. He swallows hard again, which is apparently answer enough for his boyfriend, who cups his face between his hands and orders:

 

“Of course I am. Open your mouth for me baby.”

 

Jaebum flushes hotly but does as he's told. Youngjae doesn't thrust his cock into the opened mouth right away. Instead, he guides it with one hand against Jaebum's lips, painting them white with precum. He slides a hand in Jaebum's hair and pulls at it until he's baring his throat, head thrown back. Only then does he begin to move between the awaiting lips, pace slow at first but quickly picking up, not giving Jaebum any time to adjust. He has his hair in a tight grip, the pull almost too painful but Jaebum loves it, loves the way Youngjae is using him, quite obvious in his attempts to effectively make him choke on his dick. He goes fast and hard and Jaebum relaxes his jaw best he can to accommodate him. His deep throat skills aren't on a par with Youngjae's but the latter is close enough at it is, as his loud moans and whimpers indicate.

 

At last, he takes Jaebum's head in both hands and brings it closer to his crotch while he snaps his hips increasingly faster, all sense of rhythm and pace lost. Jaebum can't breathe much with the way his nose is digging into Youngjae's stomach but he doesn't care, can't begin to try. He moans, eager to have more of that sweet taste, and he groans almost as loud as Youngjae when the latter finally, finally spills in his mouth. Then Youngjae pulls him back by the hair and takes himself in hand, sliding his hand once, twice until there's cum spurting again, landing on Jaebum’s lips and chin. Jaebum feels debauched and flushes with shame even as the distant pull in his gut tells him how much he's loving it.

 

“You're so hot like that, baby. I really should come on your face more often,” Youngjae croaks, sounding wrecked and breathless.

 

Jaebum feels himself flush again, with anticipation this time. He looks up at Youngjae as he sucks in his lower lip to taste the cum there. He moans in appreciation and uses his forefinger to take the semen on his chin and brings it to his mouth, licking it clean with a small mewl. Delicious. Youngjae lets out an almost pained gasp at the action and tugs on Jaebum’s arm until he's up again.

 

As soon as he is, Youngjae starts to lick at his face, tongue lapping on his chin and lips, hands caressing his sides and eyes open all the while. Jaebum can't quite see, close like they are, doesn't try, but he feels acutely the weight of Youngjae's gaze as he lathers his skin with saliva, wet and filthy. The sensation isn't that arousing in and out of itself, but the soft moans Youngjae lets out as he tastes himself are, as well as his complete lack of restraint or shame. Jaebum feels light and boneless so well taken care of that it takes him a few tries to contain his dopey smile long enough to kiss Youngjae.

 

The face licking turns into kissing, slow and languorous, as they both try to catch their breaths by stealing air from each other lungs. Not the most efficient way to do so, but the most pleasant by far. They don't move from the section for a while, whispering to each other the worst literary pick-up lines they know between kisses and breathless bursts of laughter.


End file.
